1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of transmission of video programs and more specifically to a system for presenting multimedia programs that is customized to a specific audience, which may be as granular as an audience of one.
2. Description of the Related Art
Providers of broadcast, satellite and cable television offer a variety of programming channels. In fact, it is common for many viewers to be able to choose from over one hundred channels, which are a combination of channels provided by national networks, by local cable providers and a variety of cable programmers. Many of the new television sets come with the capacity to receive more than a hundred channels. Local providers of cable television are usually granted exclusive rights to provide cable programming to a specific community, town, or defined locale. These providers are able to customize channel offerings based on the geographic location of the subscribers. For example, a program offering advice on “ice fishing” would most likely enjoy a higher viewer audience in northern Minnesota rather than Southern Florida. And while providers of television programs continue to offer more content, this increase in content is not without its shortcomings.
One shortcoming is that the television programs are not customized to individual viewer's demographics and taste. Stated differently, the program content is not as focused as the providers of these programs desire. The amount of selection a provider of a program can control is usually based on geography alone. Accordingly, a need exists for a method and apparatus to enable the providers of television programming content to customize their offering based on criteria other than geography.
Another shortcoming with current television programs is that the program content and advertisement content cannot each be separately customized. All viewers within the same geography receive the same advertising and programming content. Accordingly, a need exists for a method and apparatus to enable the providers of television programming the ability to customize both their program content and their advertisement content separately based on criteria other than geography.
Another shortcoming of conventional television is the inability of the providers of television programming to combine multiple sources of program and advertisement distribution in a customized fashion. One solution known allows user driven interaction with the Internet and the television to combine multiple sources. One solution such as Microsoft's WebTV or Intel's Intercast allows a user to view both television broadcast programs and surf the Internet on a television. This solution allows the viewing of several sources of information, but does not combine the sources of information. In fact if the user desires to combine multiple sources of information, the user must program a VCR or other device to record information from a variety of sources such as broadcast and the Internet. For many people the experience of having the program information delivered passively rather than programming devices to receive and combine information from a variety of sources is important. There is a need to retain the passive viewing experience for a user, while allowing the providers of television programming to combine multiple sources of program and advertisement distribution (for example, broadcast, Internet, CDS, DVDs and other computer readable material) in a customized fashion.
Moreover, all forms of broadcast and cable television program distribution are limited by available bandwidth. There is currently no mechanism to combine program material and advertisement from several different sources, or to store information as directed by the program provider on a viewer system prior to being displayed. Accordingly, a need exists for a method and apparatus to overcome this problem.
Still, another shortcoming with current cable distribution system is the inability to tailor program content based on the viewer. For example, a program involving scenes for mature audiences, such as the known movie ratings of R or NC-17 is not appropriate for small children, although the story line may be appropriate. One example is the popular movie entitled “Titanic.” The violence, mature subject matter and adult scenes are not appropriate for children. Providers of programming materials have no mechanism by which to tailor their information to specific viewers such as children, adults or other criterion. Accordingly, a need exists for a method and apparatus to provide customized programming to viewers.